El destino y sus artimañas
by nesines
Summary: Bella y Edward se llevavan bien como muchas otras jovenes parejas. Lo que les ocurre es que el destino transforma a Edward en un obsecivo trabajador y aleja a Bella de su amado. Como aran cuando ella regrese y trate de renovar este amor? Con que se encontrara Bella al regresar? Leeme y veras... Es mi primer fic y soy orrible con la gramatica pero lu
1. Chapter 1

El destino y sus artimañas.

Bella y Edward se llevavan bien como muchas otras jovenes parejas. Lo que les ocurre es que el destino transforma a Edward en un obsecivo trabajador y aleja a Bella de su amado. Como harán cuando ella regrese y trate de renovar este amor? Con que se encontrara Bella al regresar? Leeme y veras...

Es mi primer fic y soy orrible con la gramatica pero luego de leer tantos fics las ideas comensaron a atormentarme y quise compartirlas con quien guste. Un abrazo a todos y muchas gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

El destino y sus artimañas

-Bella, déjame salir de la cama - senti como algo se movia cerca mio. – Vamos, no quiero que se despierte Jessi.

-Mmm...- el maldito telefono sono denuevo y Edward se levanto a atender.

No quise salir de la comoda cama, era sabado y como los padres de mi novio cenaron fuera por negocios de mi suegrita, anoche yo pude quedarme con el y su hermana. No es como si sus padres no nos dejaran dormir en la misma habitación, pero ninguno de los dos estaba comodo sabiendo que tras la pared escuchaban hasta el mas minimo movimiento. Por eso aprovechavamos cuando no estaban.

La pequeña Jesica con sus seis años recien cumplidos era la princesa de la casa y la concentida de su hermano mayor, así que se habia quedado despierta hasta tarde viendo una pelicula de disney y seguia dormida aun con el molesto timbre del telefono.

No se como, pero me habia quedado dormida de nuevo. Me desperte con el ruido de la puerta del frente y supuse que Ed había salido a darle de comer a Fido su querido pastor aleman de dos años.

Fui directo al baño y tome una larga ducha relajante, la verdad es que no me quejo, pero hacia mucho tiempo que no teníamos sexo y Edward detesta la abstinencia, asique yo siempre quedo molida despues de nuestros maratones sexuales, aunque el tambien se lleva buena parte.

A mis 16 años tenia que desquitarme de las peleas con mis padres y mis tres hemanos con algo. Cuando conocia a Ed el año pasado, entrenaba boxeo, luego de que me vio en una clase siendo golpeada por mi compañero me rogó que lo dejara.

Flashback

Salí de mi clase con la compensa de firo que me dio mi profesor para mi ombro. Vi como Edward estaba parado junto a su querido volvo con cara de frustracion.

-No- dije en cuanto vi la preocupacion en su cara. – no pienso dejar de entrenar y punto no me lo pidas de nuevo. Si te vas a poner asi despues de cada clase me puedo tomar en omnibus a casa, no necesito chofer- Se que suena rudo pero tiene que entender que necesito esto.

-Bella, cual es el problema de practicar tu sola en tu casa, ya tienes dominados todos los golpes, no necesitas de tu profesor.- su voz era cansada y yo tambien lo estaba asique no respondi. – quiero ayudarte, tengo una idea, tienes que prometerme que lo intentaras- su cara solo indicaba una cosa. Dios si me estaba diciendo lo que creo como decirle que no.- la proxima ves que no puedas contenerte, llamame.

Fin del Flashback

Y asi fue como decidimos que el sexo seria nuestra via de descarga cuando las frustraciones nos sobrepasan. Si, es medio exagerado pero juro que nunca mas use los guantes.

Salí del baño y comence a vestirme, lo extraño es que la ropa de Ed seguia tirada donode cayo anoche, y no me visito en el baño. Una ves vestida trate de ordenar un poco el cuarto, estaba en eso cuando una hermosa nena en un pillama rosa con estrellas me llamo desde la puerta.

-Bella, donde esta Eddi?- dijo con voz dormida mientras se refregaba los ojos.

-Debe de haber salido a caminar, porque no llamas al numero que te dejaron tus padres y le das los buenos dias.

-Bueno- me respondio con esa sonrrisa caracteristica de los Cullen.

Debo admitir que sentia curiosidad de donde se encontraba aun en pijama, Edward, pero normalmente sale a correr por las mañanas y su ropa deportiva queda en el baño de afuera, asique decidi dejarlo tranquilo.

La pequeña me aviso con cara triste que nadie la atendia, asique le dije que los llamara despues del desayuno para ver si se habian levantado.

-quieres algo de torta que quedo de ayer?-

-si, te quedo riquisisisima- habia pasado toda la tarde cocinando el postre preferido de los hermanos a pedido de ellos. Nunca le dije a Ed que mi madre me ayudaba pero era demaciado riesgo que torture a la pobre de Renne para que le cocine así que yo me llevava todo el credito.

Le servi un pedazo a la enana y otro para mi. Cuando estaba sacando la leche caliente del micro, vi por la ventana la inconfundible cabellera de mi novio en el porch. Me parecio muy extraño asique le deja a jessi su chocolatada y sali.

Lo que vi me parti el alma, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban rojos e inchados, llenos de lagrimas que caian por toda su cara. Me preocupe mucho y una extraña sensacion me inundo el pecho una sola lagrima cruso mi mejilla por el simple echo de verlo tan destrozado.

-Que paso?- me miro y se sorprendio, y mas lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Me agache y nos abrsamos. Llore sin centido alguno; pero en todo nuesto año como pareja y tres como amigos nunca habia visto a Edward tan triste y me preocupo la rason porque a sus 19 años llore sin centido. - por dios que pasa Ed.- trate de no pensar en las peores cosas, pero no podia evitar esa rara censacion en el pecho.

-Hoy temprano llamaron de la central de policias.-

Me paralize. Un frio recorrio todo mi cuerpo y me atrevi a preguntar. – Charly esta bien?.- mi padre tabajaba alli y aunque nunca los sabados, siempre pasaba a ver a sus amigos.

-No llamaron por el. Llamaron porque hubo un accidente en la carretera y el auto volcado era un ferrari negro descapotable.- No pude escuchar todo lo que dijo porque su voz era apenas un susurro, mi mente solo capto accidente y ferrari.

Todos en el pueblo sabiamos que el unico con un auto descapotable negro capas de costear la marca ferrari era el reconocido doctor, Carlise Cullen...


	3. Chapter 3

Ohh por dios Edward!- me exalte y no sabia de que otra forma reaccionar.- Edward!, que mas te dijeron? Estan bién? Donde estan? Hablaste con ellos?- no pude deajr de gritar y repetir preguntas.

Despues de un rato que no senti pasar el me abrazo mas fuerte y me dijo en el oido muy, muy bajito. – Me pidieron que identifique los cuerpos- no, no...

Entre en shock, no pude decir ni hacer absolutamente nada. Todo negro, un sueño claro, todo era una orrible e irrepetible pesadilla. Pero no me despertaba y las imagenes del dulce y comprensivo Carlise, y la hogareña, tierna y cariñosa Essme; totalmente blancos, con sus ojos y caras inexpresivas, seguian atormentando mi cabeza.

-Bella!- Edward estaba gritando de lejos, que habia pasado? No podia recordar nada.- Bella, no es momento, por favor despierta!- Mmmm no me grites. Finalmente abri los ojos despacio para acostumbrarme a la luz. Estaba recostada en el sillon de la sala con Edward y Jess al lado mio.

Bella, Bellii,- la pequeña lloriqueaba mientras se tiraba encima mio. Edward me miraba mas tranquilo pero aun preocupado, muy preocupado... Y las imagenes volvieron junto con las lagrimas. Cerre con fuerza los ojos y abraze al pequeño cuerpo de esa niña que sin saberlo acabava de quedase sin padres. Me trage mis lagriamas, yo no podria decirle a Jesica la situacion, y por lo visto Ed tampoco.

-Gracias Jess, amor porque no vas a vestirte y luego vas a jugar un rato con tus muñecas nuevas?- tenia que hablar con Ed y no podía decirle nada aun a ella.

podemos ir al parque luego de llamar a papá y mamá?- dios, vi como Edward se tenso solo con la mencion de sus padres con toda la rason del mundo. Pero aun en ese estado reacciono mas rapido que yo.

Papá me llamo a mi celular princesa no pueden venir hoy, vamos a tener que ser solo nosotros.- esto ultimo lo dijo mas vajo pero la niña no le dio trasendencia, como ella con su corta edad podria comprender el duelo interno de su hermano mayor, su heroe como lo llamaba.

Comprendía a la perfección como Jesica veia a su hermano, yo tenia uno, Emmet. La gran masa de musculos que ocupa dos asientos y asustaba a todos los niños y novios que se acercaban mucho a mi. Siempre se lo reclame, hasta que me enamore de Edawrd, en ese entonces yo tenia 14 y el 17. Iba al mismo intituto que mi otro hermano, el intelectual, Jasper. Hacia muchos aos que nos conociamos pero a partir de un día en especial, pude asegurar que estaba enamorada.

_Fashback _

_-Malditos estúpidos!- Volvia de las clases de boxeo, estaba en mi primer año y no sabia mucha cosa, pero juro que si alguno de los idiotas que me estaban mirando con cara de graciosos se pasaba no tendria hijos, Emmet me habia enseñado algunas cosas antes de comensar con el boxeo._

_Me subi al ómnibus y me puse los auriculares. No vi quien se sento a mi lado pero a dos paradas de mi casa senti como la persona que tenia al lado me miraba fijamente. _

_Cuando levante la vista para ver si necesitaba algo me di cuenta que alrededor mio se habian sentado los inutiles de antes y todos me miraban fijo. Trate de disimular el frio que recorrio mi espalda y la precion que se genero en mi cabeza. puse la cara mas tranquila que pude en ese momento y mire por la ventanilla. Era obvio lo que pasaria, cuando me baje ellos me seguiran y no me dejaran llegar a mi casa ni siquiera hacer algun ruido. Aun pensaba peliar pero eran cinco chicos probablemente mucho mas grandes que yo asique no tenia posibilidad._

_Estaba pensando como salir sin que me siguieran y la próxima parada era la mia, podia hacer que me bajaba y luego quedarme parada y rogar porque se fueran., pero escuche aun con los auricualres puestos una voz conocida. Gire mi cabeza solo para comprobar mis sospechas, Edward estaba parado en el pasillo a la altura del chico a mi lado y lo miraba con cara de asecino. No puede comprender lo que le dijo hasta que el chico se paro y él se sento a mi lado. Por primera vez me miro directo a los ojos con cara de estar sufriendo. Que ironico el sufriendo cuando la que estuvo en peligro fui yo. Sin darme cuenta las lagrimas ya corrian por mi cara; el suspiro y me abrazo. En esos brazos en ese mismo momento me di cuenta que estaba muerta de amor por Edward Cullen. _

_Fin Del Fashback _

Pov. Edward:

No puedo explicar el dolor que siento. Una sola cosa me mantenía en la realidad y no en un mundo de sufrimiento sin piedad al que me sumergi en cuando supe la noticia, eso era Jesica y Bella. En caunto mi cerebro asimilo lo que el policia me dijo perdi toda fuerza capas de sacarme de mi trance. Solo recordaba los lindos momentos que vivi con mis padres, y apesar de estar en el gardin de la casa de verano o en la piscina de la casa en dias de verano irrepetibles, sus rostros eran de agonia y su auto siendo volcado y reventado, nublaba mi vista por momentos. Estas imagenes siguieron por un tiempo que no podria determinar hasta que mi hemosa Bella aparecio en mi campo de viscion.

Luego de decirle, sin recordar las palabras exactamente, sobre el axidente ella se desbanecio a su lado. Ahora habia recobrado la conciencia y estabamos solos en el sillón abrazados y mudos.

Luego, actuando como robots nos levantamos cuando Jess bajo la escalera y preparamos el almuerzo. Cada uno estaba en su mundo Bella miraba sin mirar lo que revolvía en la olla, Jess estaba jugando con unas muñecas en la mesa y yo estaba sentado tratando de decidir como era la mejor manera de tomar las cosas. Claramente, él no iria a ver los cuerpos, pero en cuanto se pudiera haria un funeral digno de los esfuersos de sus padres.

Se lo devia contar a su tio? Aro Cullen era el, unico, medio hermano de su padre pero nunca se llevaron bien. Por no decir que Aro con tal de quedarse a su padre solo para él, trato de matar a su hermano menor. Claro que no lo invitaria. Sus abuelos habian muerto hacia mucho y su madre habia sido hija unica. Aunque tenia un primo Cayo Mason, pero su relacion tambien estaba gastada ya que él era adicto al juego y hoy estaba internado en una clinica de reabilitacion. El funeral, aunque intimo, era necesario.

Lo que realmente lo tenia alterado eran otras cosas. ¿Como decirle a unn niña de siete años que nunca mas en su vida iba a ver a sus padres?. Que nuca la aplaudirian cuando se graduase o que su padre no iba a acompañarla el dia que se case y que su madre no podria darle consejos cuando tenga hijos, y otro monton de cosas que eran sueños la rosados para ella. El tomaria la responsabilidad legal sobre Jess, tomaria el puesto de su padre en los pequeños negocios que hacia con un edificio que alquilaba y con lo que siempre vivieron. Su padre siempre fue tan generoso que una parte de su sueldo de medico lo donaba a horfanatos y hospitales con bajos recursos, pero la otra parte la guardo en una cuenta a nombre de Jess y mia para caundo lo necesitaramos. Con eso pagaria el funeral y aun sobraba para mantener la casa mientras el se graduaba y costear los estudios de Jess, y estoy seguro que aun sobraría bastante.

Estaba tan ensimismado pensando y maquinando las cosas en mi cabeza que no me habia dado cuenta que ya habian terminado de almorzar y Bella con lagrimas en sus ojos tranquilisaba a una Jesica llorosa y moscosa con la cara destrosada de angustia. NO. Nunca soportaria que su hermanita menor sufriera tantas cosas. Ella era muy pequeña. Debia soñar con principes y hadas. Me levante y las abraze a ambas.

No lloren. Vamos a estar bién. Nunca dejare que nada malo les pase a ninguna de las dos. – tome el rostro enchastrado en lagrimas de mi hermana y bese su frente. –Por qué lloras pequeña? Todo va a estar bién- mire a Bella con lagrimas apenas saliendo de mis ojos me acerque y la bese. – Verdad amor? Todo va a salir bién. Ve a lavarte la cara Jess y ven asi hablamos un poco.- Ella mas tranquila fue despacito a su cuarto donde tenia su propio baño.

-Bella, necesito tu ayuda. Se que estoy demente pero no voy a mentirle, quiero que sepa la verdad porque si le miento ahora en un futuro me odiara y no lo soportare.- Ella se puso de puntitas porque con su metro sesenta no me alcanzaba, unio unestras ferntes y me miro fijo a los ojos.- Es tu hermana, nunca te odiara. Pero yo tambien creo que lo mejor es que sepa la verdad. Estamos juntos en esto Edward. Siempre te repito cuanto te amo. Y ahora te lo demuestro, no pienso salir corriendo Ed. Me voy a quedar con unstedes, voy a ser lo que ustedes necesiten todo lo que este en mis manos para que tu y esa pequeña sean tan felices como puedan.- A pesar de yo ser el mayor ella siempre fue mas responsable . Y eso era una de las cosas que tanto amaba de Bella, sentirme un niño indefenso y pequeño en sus manos.- Gracais Bells. Te amo, te amo tanto que voy a salir adelante tanto por Jess como por tí. Te mereces que yo tambien te cuide y se que nunca lo he echo.- Hace unos años en un omnibus vi como unos chicos intimidaban a Bella y ella no parecia no preocuparse trataba de ser valiente pero un instinto me hiso deshacerme de los molestos niñatos y me sorprendi al ver el enorme alivio en sus ojos al verme. Luego me conto que en realidad la estaban siguiendo y me dieron ganas de matear a esas porquerias. – Siempre queires valerte por ti misma pero necesito controlar las cosas yo. No se como decirle a Jess que mis padres no van a volver nunca. Porque no quiero soltarle de una que estan muertos.- esas palabras dolian mucho y ella se dio cuenta que me cosataba asique solo asintio. Todo iba a estar mejor pero cuando senti un gemido y sapatos con suela de goma golpear bruscamente la madera de la escalera la paz y el control de momentos anteriores se esfumo y un aujero se formo en mi pecho.

Uno que estaba acompañado con parte de la infancia e inocencia de su hermana.


	4. Nota de disculpas

Disculpas:

Hola gente quiero pedir perdón por dejar esta historia así. En mi cabeza ya estaba completa pero me vi incapaz de pasarla al papel. Para las que quieran voy a contar la idea general que yo tenía. Estoy totalmente en contra del plagio, de utilizar historias ajenas y decir que son obra de uno; pero yo consiento, a la que le interese seguir con esta historia, a que lo haga.

Historia:

Los padres de Bella la obligan a mudarse con ellos a Inglaterra donde Charli consiguió un mejor trabajo. Aunque Bella y Edward protesten contra ello, siendo menor no tiene otra opción.

Bella les manada cartas todas las semanas pero no recibe respuestas. Conoce a Jacobo en la universidad y se transforma en su mejor amigo. Pensando en volver, consigue trabajo en una biblioteca, sus padres quieren que deje el pasado atrás y tratan a Edward como un "amor adolecente" y no la ayudan con el viaje. Jake si lo hace y lo entiende pero por seguridad va con ella.

Edward tras el traumatico abandono de su novia se encierra en los estudios y logra recibirse prácticamente en un año. Su trabajo consume la mayor parte de su tiempo por eso manda a Jesica a un internado y ella lo visita los domingos. Con ella el sigue siendo un muy cariñoso y preocupado hemano, hasta que una vieja amiga Tania lo encuentra en un bar en su peor momento. Se acuesta con ella aun pensando en Bella y como no parece importarle cuando se lo dice, forman una "relación". Jesica y Tania se odian mutuamente pero Edward defiende a su novia y su hermana pasa a odiarlo también.

Bella, quien piensa ser recibida de brazos abiertos por su ex, llega a la casa de este con muchas expectativas de retomar la vida de antes. Es atendida por tania quien simula no saber quien es ella y le niega la entrada. Penasndo que era una empleada recentida Bella lo espera sentada en el pórtico. Al llegar en su magnifico auto Edward la desprecia y la trata muy fríamente. Llorosa vuelve al domitorio que alquila con su amigo. Se emborracha y termina dándole una oportunidad a quien si la quiere.

Decide quedarse a vivir allí y su nueva pareja lo acepta consigue un trabajo dando clases donde estudia Jess y el reencuentro no va a ser como lo esperaba tampoco. La pequeña le recrimina que por su culpa su hermano era un tirano y no la quería mas. Ambas lloran juntas y tras escuchar como su hermano la distancio de su vida le promete quedarse con ella y pasar tiempo juntos.

Pasan los años y ambos son infelices con la vida que llevan pero ninguno se retracta de sus actos. El peor suceso los junta de nuevo. Jess, a sus 12 años se le diagnositca leucemia. Tania se queja de no ser el entro de atención de su esposo, y Jake se enoja porque Bella le presta mas atención a la niña que a su propio hijo. Ambos peliados con sus parejas y tras la desgraciasda muerte de Jesica vuelven a estar juntos. Pero ahora ambos dudan si lo que los une es el amor o el dolor mutuo.

Muchas gracias por leer esto y pido disculpas por mi descuido con ustedes.

Saludos Nesines


End file.
